My Thoughts You Can't Decode
by I Wish I was Spock
Summary: Spock gets more than he bargained for when he hires a new assistant; Nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Spock gets more than he bargained for when he hires a new assistant; Nothing will be the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. If I did, my arms would be welded around Leonard Nimoy's stomach in a bear-hug.

Authors Notes: This is going to center around the life of his assistant but I might put in a bit of Spock's POV if the mood hits me. Okay, Writing time!

Prologue:

Allison Isabella Monroe sits in her living/computer room refreshing her Email page every 5 seconds. If you asked, she would tell you that she was patiently waiting for a very important Email. But that would be a lie.

Bella (She went by the shortened part of her second name.) sat there chewing on her pointer finger-nail anxiously. All of the nails on her left hand were grotesque; Bloody and stubby. She had contracted this nervous habit about a month ago, actually. It was the most hell-ish form of torment having to sit there and not know whether you'd passed Starfleet academy or not. So if you walked into her apartment, you would find her refreshing the Emails page and sighing or moaning when there was nothing new.

As she mashed the refresh button on her old keyboard, ancient, in fact, a new Email popped up. She clicked on and read aloud what it said.

"Allison I. Romaine,

You have passed Starfleet academy as Valid-Victorian and you will be serving aboard the USS _Enterprise _as assistant to First Officer Spock. You are to arrive at Starfleet headquarters at 4:00AM if you wish to meet the senior staff. The shuttle will be leaving at approximately 6:00AM. If you do not arrive in time you will be left behind and assigned a new mission at a later date."

She gasped in excitement. The _Enterprise_, Wow. But then a thought entered her head. Mr. Spock was a Vulcan. What if… Never mind. He'll never know. She ran into her room and set her alarm clock for 3:00AM falling asleep like a kid on Christmas Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine? Really? Darn… I really wanted that bear-hug from Leonard Nimoy.

Authors Notes: Warning; Bella sort of develops multiple personality disorder or something. Lol, sorry. It's beginning to write it's self.

Chapter 1

Bella checked herself in the mirror, she had her black hair down, black shirt, black jeans (Slightly ripped up), Black hoodie, black converse. Basically, a lot of black. If only she could rip the anxious expression off of her face, she would be okay. Commander Spock, as a Vulcan, obviously wouldn't appreciate that. She hoped she would get to meet him before she officially was on-duty. If she knew what he was like when he wasn't in work-mode (Not that Vulcans _Ever _come out of work mode) she would know how to handle him. Plus, she could meet and hopefully befriend some other people she would see during her shifts.

Bella pulled out her cell phone and dialed her sister's phone number. It rang about 4 times before Tina picked up. "Hello?" she asked tiredly. "Hi Tina! It's Bella! I was just calling to tell you I'm leaving now so tell mom! Okay? Bye? Bye!" Then she hung up. She laughed as she thought of the face Tina was making right now. She swung (It was either a small backpack or a large purse?) over her shoulder and walked out the door. After dramatically sliding down the rail on the stairs she jumped onto the ground and ran out the door of the apartment building. It was still dark out, because she woke up just a tad bit to early. Midnight wasn't too early, was it?

She sat on the bus and filled out some forms. Starfleet wanted to know Everything about her.

Eye Color: Blue-Grey

Sex: Female

Race:

Race… Err, It's not _lying _if I put human. I mean, I'm sort of human.

Race: Human.

Age: 35

Hair Color: Black

Ect…

Oh well… She might have to tell the doctor about the race thing, but other than that everything was fine. She put the papers in a folder in her bag. She pawed through the neatly organized bag until she found her headphones. She plugged them into her iPhone 200. She turned on some Paramore; she loved the oldies, and tapped her foot to the beat of _Monster_, then _Woah_, and about 10 more. Then she finally reached headquarters at 2:00AM. Since it was a bit early for showing up she looked around to see if she could find any restaurants to eat at; She forgot to eat at home. Oops.

A girl with brown hair and freckles was walking down the sidewalk staring at a map. She looked up, "Ally! Hey Ally! Is that you?" she started screaming. Bella ran over there, "I go by Bella now. I am going to assume it's you Elizabeth?" Bella said unenthusiastically. Not that she wasn't thrilled to see her old childhood friend, it's just that she would remember all of her friends and family while she was on the _Enterprise_ and miss them.

Elizabeth shook her head up and down spastically, "Yeah! Why are you up so early?" She asked, green eyes sparkling enthusiastically. Bella smirked, "Oh, I'm here to board the _Enterprise_ on her next five year mission. Why are _you _here? I recall you being that person that sleeps as late as possible." Elizabeth grinned charismatically, "I'm here for that same reason. What are the odds?" She asked. "7.8549―" Bella began, "I didn't mean that literally, All." Elizabeth said, cutting her off. "Well," Bella said, "I was about to go get something to eat. Would you like to come?" She asked. "Heck yeah, man. That'd be shmack'n!" Elizabeth said, shifting her voice to sound low.

Two men walked up to Elizabeth and Bella as they were about to cross the street. "Umm, Hi, Are you two lost?" A _very _familiar voice asked. Elizabeth practically jumped out of her skin, but Bella calmly turned around to face him. She was awkwardly tall, taller than Captain James T. Kirk by a good bit. Next to him was none other that Mr. Spock, fully in uniform with his hands held neatly in the small of his back. Kirk looked tremendously tired while Mr. Spock had not a hair out of place. Complete opposites.

While Elizabeth gaped at the Captain shamelessly, Bella decided to answer. "Well, sir, we were both here to board the shuttlecraft to the _Enterprise_. But… We were a bit early. Sorry." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Kirk smiled, "And what were you lovely ladies going to do for an hour and a half?" He asked seductively. "We were… Going to catch some breakfast." Bella said nervously. 'My God, he's attractive.' She thought, 'No, Bella, he's notorious for his _one-night-stands _and you don't want to get caught up in that.' She blinked and cleared her head. "Would you mind if we joined you?" He asked. Elizabeth, although still staring, made a 'Thumbs-Up' sign behind her back. Bella mentally face-palmed, "Sure. I'm Bella Monroe, and this is Elizabeth Kingsmith." Spock spoke for the fist time, "Miss Monroe, if I am correct, you are to be my new assistant?" He asked politely. Bella looked down, afraid to meet his eyes, "Yes. I look forward to it, Sir." The Commander nodded. "Alright then," Elizabeth finally stopped staring and said, "I'm starving. Let's get some food!" And with that, the four of them crossed the street and walked into a small 60's looking diner.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: -Checks door- Nope, still no Leonard Nimoy. But, don't worry, I'll keep checking.

Authors Notes: Elizabeth is actually one of my best-friends. But I changed the last name a bit. I'm really Working to get this done. Please review. Please? Reviews are like caffeinated beverages, they keep me going. You're welcome to send me those, too. Okay, on with the story, then.

Chapter 2

They sat down in a booth where they were greeted by a peppy waitress. Everyone but Spock ordered pancakes and they ate happily. Spock remained quiet, but Jim Kirk was charismatic and social. Elizabeth would ogle when she thought that no one was watching. When Bella was done, she excused herself to go wait outside and give Liz and Kirk their privacy. Spock followed soon after and they both sat on the bench in an awkward silence. Bella decided to break the ice and say something. 'What am I going to do, ask him about the weather?' She thought, irritated. "Umm, Sir, what time is it?" She blurted out. 'Oops. Smooth, Bella, smooth.' She thought. "It is 330 hours." He said. She calculated the standard time conversion, 3:30AM. So, still 30 minutes until they had to be back. Possibly 30 minutes of this creepy silence, but hopefully not.

After 5 minutes, Bella was practically ripping her hair out. Suddenly, she got an idea, "Commander Spock, what are my duties to be aboard the ship?" It was a genius question. She could respond to whatever he said, and she would be given more information. He looked over at her and she was staring into her lap. "Your duties will be to assist me with my work as First Mate as well as science officer. Your page stated that you majored in science, is that correct?" He asked. "Yes. That and psychology." She said. "Ahh, I see" Spock said softly. She pulled up her hand to re-adjust her hair over her ears when her hand bumped his. They both jumped as the feel of another mind brushed up against them. "Are you―" He began, "I'm… Sorry. Please ignore that" She pulled her hand back down and clenched it into a fist nervously. Concentrating so that she wouldn't start biting her nails, the conversation stopped there.

At 3:53AM Kirk and Elizabeth walked out of the diner laughing. "C'mon, guys were going to be late!" Elizabeth yelled as she looked both ways on the street. Bella and Spock got up and walked over to the street. After they crossed it, Bella almost tripped, but Spock caught her by her upper arms. "Err, th-thanks." She stuttered. She ran over to where Elizabeth was standing. Elizabeth got up on her tip-toes and whispered in her ear, "Someone likes the Vulcan a bit much," with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Shut up, Elizabeth, I just want to get to know him so that I can properly assist him." Elizabeth didn't bother to whisper this time, "Yeah, and I bet it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that he's the only guy taller than you," Bella grimaced. "I said shut up, Elizabeth." She chuckled and continued, "Properly assist…" Bella glared daggers into the side of the other girls head that effectively shut her up.

After the meet and greet everyone boarded the shuttles. Captain Kirk immediately sat by Elizabeth and Spock sat by Bella. A very animated doctor sat next to Kirk and a Scot next to the doctor. Bella looked over a data pad with her information on it. Her quarters were right next to Mr. Spock's. 'Well, I guess that makes sense.' She thought. It was a bit odd that Mr. Spock seemed to hover around her. Did he just want to get to know her? Or was it something more? When her hand brushed his, when her mind brushed his, she felt something. She didn't know love, but she'd heard it described, though, and it felt like that. Love was warm and comforting.

And how did she feel about Mr. Spock? That was the real question. She's known him for a few hours, yet she already knew that she would die for him. She would take a bullet for him, lie for him, steal for him, anything he needed, and she would do with a smile. Bella was told she _could never love_, she was trained to spend her whole life killing, no, she _did_ spend her whole life killing. That's why she'd joined Starfleet. They couldn't find her there. If she fell in love with him, she could hurt him, meaning to hug him, but accidentally sending a knife through his heart. It was wrong for her to love. But, as she once read in a book, it seems to choose you sometimes…

Staying away from him would be hard, considering that she was his assistant, and it would probably be painful… Perhaps she could befriend him and see if he even loved her in return. If he didn't, all of this would be so much easier, but so much harder as well. She looked over at him in his seat, reading a book, written in Vulcan.

After the ride they finally entered the _Enterprise _and the same Scot she saw earlier looked around with a grin and said, "I missed ye, Lass." This caused everyone to chuckle, aside from Mr. Spock, of course. "Would you like me to escort you to your quarters? They are directly beside mine." He asked and informed her. Bella shrugged, "Sure. I was hoping someone would. Otherwise I might get lost." Spock nodded and began to walk in the direction of some doors, leading the way to their rooms.

"This is where you shall be staying for the remainder of the five-year-mission. If you require anything, do not hesitate to ask," Spock said. "Okay. But I thought I was _your_ assistant. Don't worry, Sir, I think I can handle myself." She smiled. "Very well. Your shift begins at 700 hours. Since it will be your first day on duty, I shall arrive at 645 hours to collect you." He said. "Yes sir. Thank you, Sir." She said. He nodded then exited the room.

She sighed and set down her bag. Bella decided to go to sleep now so that she could be up and ready by 6:45. And she had a feeling that there wouldn't be much sleeping when she had paperwork to do tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If Star Trek was mine, the original cast would still be making episodes.

Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring. It's building up for the next chapter, which is how the entire story flew into my head. But it is important so, please, read it and bear with me.

Chapter 3

Bella woke up at four in the morning and showered, and then she put on the ridiculously short blue uniform and boots. By the time she was done it was 5AM and she still had about two hours. So she got an apple from the replicater, all the food in there tasted kind of off. Just, not as strong. And it had this weird after-taste. She just walked back to her Quarters and decided to look up where Elizabeth was staying. 'Oh, right next to Captain Kirk (She was his new yeoman)." Kirk's quarters were right next to Spock's. She gracefully walked (AKA Fell down a lot in her new boots) down to Elizabeth's quarters to see how she was doing. Bella knocked and waited about a half of a second before the door popped open, and there was Elizabeth in a uniform identical to hers but in red. Elizabeth's hair was curled a little bit and she had just a bit of makeup on. And to think she tried to tease Bella for liking Spock, yeesh.

After Elizabeth and Bella had some coffee and chatted, it was 6:40AM. So she went back to her quarters to wait for Mr. Spock. She sat on the standard issue low bed and swung her feet around anxiously. Her long lanky legs wouldn't stay still. She had shiny black… Leather… gloves on her hands, and they Wouldn't. Come. Off. So, that would need to be explained. But aside from that little inconvenience; Bella was completely ready for her first day on the job. And considering that now it was 6:43 that was a blessing.

There was a knock on her door at 6:45 and she knew it was Spock. She opened her door to find him standing there. "Hello Lieutenant, are you prepared?" He asked. "Yes, Sir." She said. And with that, Spock nodded and began to walk down the hall with Bella close behind.

They had reached a room with green carpet and many computers. It was a very… Science-y looking room… This room intimidated her, a lot. In fact, Bella wasn't even sure she knew what half of these buttons did. A monitor somewhere beeped and Bella jumped. Mr. Spock shot her an amused glance before answering it. "Spock here." He said pressing a button. "Hey Spock, its Jim, it turns out that there's a planet near and it's just _filled_ with Dillithium crystals. Our landing party consists of you, Lieutenant Monroe, Mr. Sulu, Myself, Doctor McCoy, and Ensign Ricky. Be in the transporter room by 1400 hours. Oh, and Lieutenant Monroe is due for a physical. Doctor McCoy is waiting.

She sighed; Bella had heard horror stories back at the academy about the good doctor's _awful_ physicals. But, an away mission sounded like a good chance to become acquainted with some important people, including Mr. Spock, and show people that she was capable of working efficiently. "Commander," She began uneasily, "May I―" Mr. Spock cut her off, "Yes, Lieutenant. Do you know the way?" She chagrined, "No," She said awkwardly shuffling her feet. "Would you like me to guide you, then?" He asked politely. "Yes, please." She said. With a quick nod they walked side-by-side to the sickbay.

"Lieutenant, please do not inform the doctor of my location. I, too, am due for a physical but I am short on time at the moment." Mr. Spock said. Bella grinned, "So basically you don't want the doctor poking and prodding you? Don't worry, I won't tell him a thing." He gave her a grateful look and they continued walking in silence. She wondered what she was going to tell the doctor. She had to tell him, otherwise, he might inject her with something that really should be in her bloodstream.

"Ahh, Lieutenant Monroe; Come on in. I'm all ready for ya'," The southern doctor said. Spock wasn't next to her anymore 'Probably ran away to avoid _his_ physical.' She thought. Bella awkwardly shuffled her feet and grasped her hands behind her back. She walked forward and stood leaned up against a wall. "All right, just have to give you a couple vaccines. And, a check up of course, won't hurt a bit, Darlin'." She took a deep breath, "Doctor…" She lost his name for a moment but saw it on a clipboard, "McCoy. I know that I listed _human _on my data-page… But I'm not entirely human." She said shyly. "Please keep that confidential. I just don't want you to make a medical error due to stupidity on my part." He looked up from what he was doing. "I wont report that," he began, "But what are you?" the doctor asked. 'Why can't life be easy…?" She thought and bit her lip, "It's totally confidential?" She asked, just to be sure. "Well, if it's dangerous, I might have to tell the Captain, but he couldn't tell no one else." He said. She nodded. "Okay. I, like Mr. Spock, am only half Human. The other part… is… Vulcan."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Trek all of the characters would get theme songs. Here are my ideas

Spock: Careful-Paramore

Kirk: Bad Romance-Lady Gaga

McCoy-Cold-Crossfade

Bella (Yes, I'm counting her): Either Conspiracy-Paramore or Before I'm Dead-Kidney Thieves

Bella/Spock: Core Of My Addiction-Fireflight

So, No. I still don't own it. Sad face.

Authors Notes: It has just occurred to me that I changed her name in Ch. 1 by accident. I meant for it to be Monroe, but accidentally put Romaine because of a pas TOS episode. Sorry for confusion. And, I know that last chapter was a bore-fest, sorry. Here comes the fun. ;D

Chapter 4

Doctor McCoy stared at Bella incredulously, "Spock is the only Human-Vulcan hybrid in existence." He said quietly. "No, Doctor, Mr. Spock is the only Human-Vulcan hybrid _on record_. My family went to a good deal of trouble to keep me _off_ the record." He nodded, "I see. Well then, on with the fun stuff." He said, grabbing a hypo-spray. She involuntarily clutched the wall.

After it was all done, Bella was declared in perfect health. "You're free to go now." He'd told her. On her way out she stopped, "You don't have to tell the Captain… Do you?" She asked nervously. "Well, s'long as you don't start causing problems, I don't see why I would." He said. "Okay. Thank you, Doctor. She smiled gratefully at him. He winked and she left sickbay.

Surprisingly, Mr. Spock was standing outside the door-way so that he could direct her to the transporter room, unexpected, but appreciated. As they walked, she wondered what it would be like to be transported. Having your molecules ripped apart, dropped all the way to a planet, then reassembled, didn't sound particularly fun. But it could prove interesting.

After a while, everyone was standing on the beaming platforms ready to go. "'Lright, lads," the Scot, now identified as Scotty, began, "Jus' call up when yer' done." He said in a heavily accented Scottish-way. "Okay, Scotty. Energize." The Captain said.

Beaming was very interesting. _Very_ interesting. It was warm and cold, your skin tingled, and it took about ten seconds to travel thousands of miles, a truly genius invention.

"Alright, Mr. Spock, you and Miss Monroe please head north. Me, Ensign Ricky, and Mr. Sulu will head west. We'll meet back here in and hour." After a chorus of "Yes sir" everyone walked off in their pre-set direction.

The setting was very similar to woods on earth, but there were many fields along the way. They were about to enter one now.

As soon as they entered the field, both Bella and Spock's tricorders picked up a life-form. It was a mix of Human and something resembling a feline. "Mr. Spock, I thought this planet was uninhabited." She said. He looked at her, "It is." He said. They looked up to see a blonde woman, Bella gasped quietly. This woman was wearing black from head to toe and was carrying a large sniper-rifle. Aimed at Mr. Spock.

As soon as Bella realized what was happening, she manifested a shield. It was large and metallic, but also partially transparent. As soon as it was up, it shattered like glass when the bullet from the rifle collided with it. Bella's hair blew back from the wind it caused. The blonde woman zipped forward incredibly fast and grabbed Bella by the neck. She slammed her into a nearby tree with a look of anger in her disturbing red eyes. "Do not interfere, Kanade. I have a bounty on this one. A high one, too. She slammed Bella to the ground. "I… I don't know what you're talking about." Bella said as she leapt to her feet and lunged at the blonde. She landed on her. "Blue eyes?" Asked the blond, "My, my, you've lost yourself to these weaklings. Let me remind you who you _really_ are." She said. She stabbed Bella in the side then kicked her off. Bella flipped over the blonde gracefully and landed in front of Spock who looked very shocked, to say the least.

Bella's green blood was all over the ground and she was getting woozy from blood-loss. "Well, since I've found you," said the blonde as Bella collapsed, "I see no point in killing you. Look at you, on your hands and knees like an animal. Pathetic." She said as Bella's blood dripped out of her mouth and poured out of her abdomen. "I will not allow you," She said, her voice gruff from pain and exhaustion, "To kill him." Bella coughed and more blood freely fell from her mouth. Her hands were covered in it. Her uniform was covered in it. Her hair dripped with it. It fell freely from her mouth and nose. "Like I said," the blonde repeated, "Pathetic."

And the last thing she saw was the blonde woman drag Spock's unconscious body into a vehicle before the world faded into a painless oblivion and all was quiet…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. I do not own Star Trek. If I did… Sweet Babies.

Author's notes: Did you like it? I tried to make the blonde seem cruel. And as for Bella… Hmm, I wonder why the blonde called her Kanade. Where was she taking them? All of your questions shall be answered soon, my little lovelies.

Chapter 5

When Bella woke up, she was in a corner, propped up against a wall. She noticed that she was wearing a full body suit and that her wounds had been taken care of, at least to the point where they weren't life-threatening. Hurt like Hell, though. Obviously the They hadn't fixed her injuries though… So who had? 'Ahh, Spock…" she realized with a hint of embarrassment. 'He probably saw my stomach…' she thought, now full on blushing. She began to come out of her deep sleep and that wound was damn _agony _at this point. Her eye's fluttered open and she saw Spock sitting against a wall next to her, looking as though he were meditating. As Bella got up, she winced and fell back down. Spock looked over at her. "Sorry, did I disturb you?" She asked quietly, afraid to look up at him. "No," He said softly, "I was already coherent." She sighed. "I'm sorry, sir. So sorry." And she was. She felt awful, and, really, why wouldn't she? Because of her, he was going to be tormented for the rest of his life.

No, not if she had any say in it.

"What is it that you are apologizing for, Isabella?" He asked. "Just… Bella. Spock," It felt weird to just call him "Spock" but he'd called her by her name so… "You're smart. And even if you weren't, I'm sure you know what they're going to do to you here. This is all my fault… I am so sorry." He raised an eyebrow at her, "If it had not been for you, I would be dead. I see no reason for you to believe that your actions require an apology." She bit her lip and decided to move to the next topic. "So… Is there anything that you would like to ask me?" She asked. "I am quite curious about two things. Your green blood, and the shield that you had manifested as protection from the bullet." Bella chagrined. "Well, Spock, I am… Half Human half Vulcan, like you. So that's why my blood is…" She paused, "And that shield was sort of instinctive. I'd been being trained for that and many other things here, in this place."

"Would you like to share your story?" He asked. "I feel," She paused again, Dammit that wound was _painful_, "That I owe it to you." His voice hardened a bit, "You owe me nothing. However, I would appreciate it." After a moment, Bella straightened up a bit so that she could look him in the eye. "Alright, then. May I meld with you? It may be easier to _show_ you…" She said. He nodded and she placed her hand on his PSI points, "But keep in mind as I show you this that sometimes, what is right is not always what you should do."

_A young girl around the age of 15 is sitting in a tree with a knife in her hand. Covered in wounds and dirt, she watches for people. 'There!' She thought as a red headed boy walked around with a handgun. She leapt from branch to branch, then silently on his shoulders where she immediately broke his neck. She caught the corpse by the shirt collar and gently lowered it to the ground to avoid a 'Thump' noise. A young blonde appeared from some bushes. "Give me all of your food, water, and weapons." She demanded in a demanding voice. "Make me," the young girl snarled. Suddenly, the two girls were fighting. Both so equally matched that it looked like a perfectly choreographed danced. Neither girl could touch the other, graceful twirls and flips constantly being perfectly executed. "Stop," a commanding male voice ordered. The two girls froze and bowed to a man in a black body-suit with grey hair. "Neither of you are expendable. Come." The bowed their heads lower and said "Yes sensei," following him out of the manmade battle-field._

_On many screens, there were girls and boys under constant watch. The machine was catching their every move. There were some black screens; the young girl assumed that those were the screens of the dead. Sensei led them to a lad where they were told what was to happen. They had found a way to enhance humanoid abilities, but it had to be a strong person. These two girls had been chosen because those men were sure that at least one of them would survive. They had been put on the operating table and put to sleep._

_They had awoken to find that their hands were covered in a thin sheet of flexible metal, practically intangible aside from the visibility. Their eyes were a disturbing bright red that had a glowing effect, and there was a new feel of _power_ in their blood. The only problem is that they felt as though electric energy was coursing through their veins. They both screamed in torment and begged to be killed; Anything was better than this pain. It was pure torment. Unbearable._

_For weeks it was endless torment, never a break, never even a weakness. Sometimes she could hear over the screams of herself and the blonde, the scientists were worried that the changes were delayed and that they would remain in this state for ever._

_One day, the torture began to weaken, only slightly, but it was something. After a week of this process there was but a slight echo of the pain that felt good after all the girls had suffered. "Kanade A. Isabella." Read a paper attached to her bed where she had been enduring all those weeks. Next to her a sign read "Annika C. Rayna". She assumed this was the other girl. Annika had stopped screaming as well, and they just stared at each-other. It was as if they were having a silent conversation with their eyes, "Where did the pain go? Is it going to come back?" They both just stared, not a word passing even though they seemed to be having a conversation._

_Kanade and Annika became very close over the years, dealing with the harsh lessons. Crying on each others shoulders when the failure to complete these lessons led to standard punishment, A month of working in the whore-house._

_The gloves could turn into any object made of metal with the right amount of concentration. As soon as you'd lost your concentration, they would return to gloves._

_They could manifest shields, which could also become platforms if you needed it._

_The two of them were incredibly fast._

_They had extra "hands" that could easily kill someone. Or inflict similar pain to which they had suffered for weeks._

_They could create and control fire._

_Extremely flexible._

_Beautiful._

_The beauty was cursed because they felt that they had lost themselves. But the two had shared an experience that left them with a second half. So they cried over the unfairness of life until they reached a crisis in life._

_At age 30, Kanade decided that there was more to life than being an assassin, and she planned escape. Annika, however, loved being an assassin. It was her passion. So after a nasty fight, the two parted and didn't speak for 5 years._

The meld ended there and Spock stared at Bella with a new Respect in his eyes. "My real name is Kanade Alison Isabella. I can't lie about I anymore." Spock's eyes shifted into a softer brown, "Kanade. A beautiful name…"

Kanade was hopelessly in love with him, and was overjoyed when their lips met and fireworks seemed to dance in their mouths.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DeForest Kelly either. D: I wish he was alive.

Authors Notes: I know I made it seem like they had a fade-out sex but… No… Not yet. I think I'll have them at it soon, but Spock is too "Logical" to think that was a good time for sex. We'll get there. Reviews make it faster, though. ;P

Kanade is a name I got from the anime _Angel Beats_. Watch it, it's life changing.

And the thing about the "Arms" in chapter 5, I got that from _Elfen Lied_, once again, amazing show.

Oh, and you HAVE to read chapter 5 before this one. Otherwise you will be lost. I CANNOT stress this enough.

Chapter 6

When the kiss broke off, Spock and Kanade stared at each other wide eyed. "Spock…" She whispered, "Please do not try to start a relationship with me. I'm dangerous! Many people want me in captivity… Or dead." She clutched the ground to stop tears from springing into her eyes. She looked down to avoid his eyes. "Kanade," He said, she still didn't look up, "Kanade, look at me." She looked up at him sadly, "Yes?" She whispered. "People wish me dead, as well. If you had not intervened, I would be dead." He said. Spock grabbed Kanade's hand and held up their conjoined hands, "I believe that I love you. The only way that you could hurt me, is by leaving me."

Kanade chagrined, "I-I love you too. But this is wrong. I was made to kill; it's all that I know. The last time that I became attached to someone, it was friendship… And…" She thought of the blonde woman, "It hurt me in the end. I don't know love. I respect my friends, my family, my commanding officers… but respect isn't love."

"I understand if you do not with to be romantically involved with me at this time…" Spock said. Kanade laughed humorlessly, "Spock, a few hours after I met you, I know that I was hopelessly in love with you. Of course I _want_ to be romantically involved with you. If you really don't mind the risk…" She said. "No," Spock said, "I do not mind the risk." And he slightly smiled.

Annika walked into the room, "_Hello_, Kanade. It is just _delightful_ that we could meet again. And it would appear that you've brought a friend." She said with a smile, an even bigger smile appeared on her face, "And we need to have you in a fighting match today. It's truly boring when the _children_ fight, people are leaving. So in about a half an hour I'll be back to collect you, Goodbye lovely." She said as she walked through a doorway, activating a force-field behind her.

As Kanade racked her brain for what Annika meant my "Fighting Match" it finally came to her head.

_The older blonde girl and younger black haired girl walked past some sort of arena. "What's that?" the younger one asked. The blonde one smiled, "To make profits, Sensei and a few others have prisoners fight the new students." The darker haired girl asked, "To the death?" but she sort of knew the answer. "Of course, Kanade. Of course."_

It had only been about 15 minutes when Annika appeared at the door. "I know I'm early. But, oh well." She said. Kanade buried her face into Spock's shoulder for a moment, then walked in the direction that Annika lead her to.

Across the field was a 23 year old boy with brown hair, and she knew that Spock could see her every move. She didn't want him to think her a monster, but that's what she was. A mechanical female voice echoed through the large room. It was all chrome, and the reflections were very disorienting.

"5…" She pushes her hair behind her pointed ears

"4…" A look of concentration enters her face

"3…" She crouches and leans forward

"2…" She looks over to Spock

"1…" The gloves grow small knives that come out of the knuckles

"0…" The girl and the boy sprint at each other.

The boy went to punch Kanade in the face and she did a low-bend, coming back up as his arm retracted from the missed shot. She twirled around to behind him, grabbed his arm, and twisted it. He spun around to face her and she immediately hit his face with her spiky gloves, blood began to run off of his face. He screamed and lunged, trying to leap onto her. She avoided it and the gloves morphed into a knife, which she stabbed him directly in the heart with. He ceased to move and the crowd erupted into wild cheering.

She looked down at the bloody, mangled body. 'I really am a monster.' She thought. She looked into the chrome walls to see that her eyes were red again, like they had been before, when her humanity had escaped her. She returned to their holding cell. Spock looked concerned, "Kanade, did he injure you?" He looked her over, relieved to see only the boys red blood.

"Spock," she whispered as she noticed something slightly _off_ about him, "Are you in Ponn―" He cut her off, "Yes."

His blood was burning, boiling. Torment. There, his mate was returning. Covered in the blood of her enemy, but none of her own, she returned. He wanted to mate with her, logically it made no sense. Yes, logic. He was undeniably in Ponn-Farr. It was oppressive. Oppressive, yes. She must not know.

She had figured him out, was it really so obvious? Apparently it was, "Yes." He'd told her when she'd asked.

She began to remove her clothes, Kanade was not a virgin, but she had never _willingly_ had sex. Before, she had just endured. This time, she wanted to be an active partner.

Spock kissed her tenderly, his hands feeling her whole body, her hands exploring his. They both removed the others clothing and they were soon having sex.

Kanade just knew what to do. She wasn't frightened, or hurt, or threatened. She loved Spock and they passionately made love. Every inch on her body felt like a live wire as Spock thrust in and out. Both of them in sync.

The two of them fell asleep together naked, and content.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nopee, I don't have the money to buy Star Trek. All I do is sit here and write Fanfictions for you people.

Authors Notes: I didn't feel like getting to into the sex scene. I just don't roll like that.

Also, as I am a virgin, I have no experience in that field. Sorry… Okayy, time for chapter 7!

Chapter 7

Kanade woke up a few hours later and checked over her body for injuries. Seeing that all she had were a few cuts and bruises, she hurried to get dressed. Once she was dressed, she meditated for a bit. She stopped medititating when she felt Spock wake up. They had melded while they were making love and were connected mentally. He, too, got dressed as soon as possible.

Kanade was blushing, a lot. She generally wasn't one to be seen naked. In fact, she always covered up as much skin as possible. That wasn't really an option then…

"Kanade," Spock said, grabbing her hand tenderly, "Did I hurt you?" He asked. She leaned her head against his chest, "No." was all she could manage to say, and it came out as a whisper. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes." She said quietly. She sighed, "Spock, we need to get out of here." He nodded, "Obviously. But how?" He asked. "Easy," She began, "Just follow me."

She walked up to the door, and with a loud, metallic screeching sound, the force-field shut off. Human guard ran forward with guns, "Freeze!" They simultaneously yelled. She stopped and smiled, "Put your hands in the air, or we'll kill you!" One of the braver ones yelled. "Kill me?" She asked, her eyes shifting to red again as her humanity left her. "You think," she began, "That you can kill me?" She laughed. "No one can kill me!" She yelled, and blood flew all over the room as they screamed. She walked up to a security door and looked back at Spock, "Stay behind me," she muttered. He nodded his head and once again there was a piercing metallic screeching.

The large door crumpled and flew off the hinges; many men dressed in armor were wielding various weapons. They began to fire. All of the bullets stopped about three inches from her body, and they flew back into the guards. About three of them were still alive, and the exploded into a pile of red gore. She nodded her head at Spock, and stepped through the blood and up to another closed door. A hole blew out with another sickening screech and she walked through it.

All that the pair could see was endless desert, and it was night. The freezing temperatures wouldn't be healthy for those who were used to a very warm climate. They walked until they were two cold, then they huddled together, and fell asleep in each others arms.

Kanade's sleep shifted into meditation at some point and she found her humanity again. Each time it fled, it became weaker, and harder to find.

She awoke and it was day, and she was being carried. "Your eyes, they're blue again." Spock said as he lifted her up some and looked into her eyes. "Yes, that happens when I calm down…" She said. "You don't need to carry me, you know. I'm okay." Spock raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her leg. It was wrapped in blue fabric, from Spock's shirt, and under that there was dried blood. "What happened?" She asked. "As you were asleep, you rolled and a bulled unwedged itself from your leg and you began to bleed. I fear that of you stand, you may severely injure yourself. Besides; I do not mind carrying you." He added with a smirk. "I'll remember that." She said, winking at him. "Please rest, Love. You depleted much of your energy in our escape, and I can feel that you are in pain." He added, his face softening. She sighed, "Alright, Spock. If anything happens, please wake me up…" She said. "I will." He said, sending warmth and love through the bond that had her to sleep again in seconds.

"Spock!" She heard the captain yell from a distance. She woke up from the small noise and felt Spock begin to run towards him. "I am pleased to see you, Captain." He said with relief evident in his voice. "Where were you two? We've had almost the whole ship searching for days!" The captain said loudly. "Never mind," Kirk began, "You two look like you need medical attention." He said boisterously.

She heard the noise of a communicator being flipped open, "Kirk here, three to beam up. Have sick-bay ready for us." A woman on the other end replied, "Yes sir." And in a matter of seconds, they were in the transporter room again.

Kanade was strapped to a gurney and wheeled off to Sick-Bay as soon as they got off the ship. Although she could hear everything, she couldn't move or speak. Soon, sound faded out as well as the doctor put her to sleep.

Her eyes fluttered opened to see the stark-white ceiling of Sick-Bay. Someone was holding her hand, after a moment she realized it was Spock. She looked over at him, happy to see he was perfectly fine. "How long?" She asked. "8.7 Days. How do you feel?" Spock looked concerned, that made her smile. "I'm alright, just sore." She said quietly. "I had better notify the doctor that you have awoken." He said getting up and turning walking in that direction.

Spock and McCoy walked through the door a moment later, "Ahh, you're awake!" he said as he speed-walked in her direction. "How're you feeling?" He asked. She smiled reassuringly, "Great. How long am I to be in here?" The doctor smiled, "Oh… I'd say about a week, if you're good." That was disappointing. "Spock," He turned to him as he spoke, "I can assign you a temporary assistant if you want." Spock shook his head, "No thank-you, Doctor." McCoy shrugged and left Sick-Bay. "I must report to my shift," Kanade's face fell, "However," He continued, "I shall return as soon as I can." That made her smile. "Okay, Spock, if I'm asleep, wake me up, okay?" She asked. He nodded and left. She sighed, 'This is going to be fun' she thought sadly.

She'd heard doors open and close as people walked in and out of Sick-Bay, talked to all the doctors and nurses out of boredom, and read a book. Luckily, Spock's shift should be just about over… She could feel his presence nearing sickbay, but he stopped. She could hear his voice outside the door.

"_Spock," The Captain called from the hall, "I need to talk to you about something." He yelled. "Sir?" Spock asked, confused. "I'm just… Curious. Lieutenant Monroe was almost afraid of you when you'd first met, and now your hovering around her. Yet you say that nothing of importance happened on the planet. Spock, I'm not asking as your Captain, but as your friend; what happened? I promise that it will stay off the record."_

_After a moment of hesitation, Spock decided to explain. "On the planets surface, an assassin had come to kill me, but K-Lieutenant Monroe rescued me, but fainted after an almost fatal stab wound. We were captured and I was left to asses her injuries. She had awoken soon after and I had attempted to comfort her such as a human would. Apparently, she is Half-Human Half-Vulcan like myself, and a trained assassin. We escaped, and crossed a small desert. Through a series of complicated and personal events, we are now the Vulcan equivalent of being engaged."_

As Kanade thought about it for a moment, she realized that they _are_ engaged. Wow. Spock and the Captain entered the Sick-Bay and she was sitting there with a white long-sleeved shirt and her hands neatly folded on her stomach. She was propped up into a sitting position by some pillows, and nurse Chapel had fixed her hair while she was on break, which Kanade was eternally grateful for.

Kanade smiled at the Captain and he returned the smile. "Captain," She said as she slightly bowed her head, which was… Painful. "Miss Monroe, I know the entire story. Don't worry; I will keep it off the record, but I was curious about a few things." He said. "Naturally." She said, wincing as she sucked in a breath. "Well, only one thing, really," He amended. "And what would that be, Captain?" She asked.

"How did your family manage to keep your mixed heritage off the record?" He asked. 'Of all the questions he could have asked, why that one?' She thought solemnly.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No. Star Trek is not mine. The closest I am to owning Star Trek, is my creepy fan-girl addiction.

Authors Notes: Hmm, Kanade seems to be having some bad luck… But the shit is yet to hit the fan. I don't know if it'll go bad in this chapter or the next one though… Seeing as how this story is writing itself and using my fingers to write it. (Which is painful, I shredded my fingers while sewing D'=)

Okayy, ignoring my misery, On with chapter 8!

Chapter 8

"Captain, before I explain that I'm going to have to explain something else first, so you don't get lost."

_7 year old Kanade walks to her first day of real school, her parents were going to home school her until the school told them that they would list her as 'human' and keep her off the records. When she showed up at school, there was a group of children dressed in all black; one of her teachers directed her there._

_She was told to change into a matching black full-body suit and after doing so, got onto a bus. The bus drove to a facility of some sort, with large metal gates and fences. _

_She was trained in basic fighting techniques and fitness activities._

_By the age of 10, Kanade had killed in self-defense quite a few times. They were taught school-work only on Fridays with the other children only on Fridays, where she met her new best-friend Elizabeth. Kanade wasn't allowed to tell anyone about where she was, though. If she did, she would be beaten and whoever she told would be killed. Elizabeth would teach Kanade what she missed in school every day and on the weekends she would asses her knowledge, Elizabeth was gifted and got straight A's._

_With Elizabeth's help, Kanade was always on the honor roll. Her parents, of course, never suspected a thing._

_When Kanade turned 13, she began to be sent on real assassination missions, and was very successful at it. She and another girl, a blonde, were their two most powerful students. Their Sensei, an older Asian man who started the facility, treated them like his own children. The two didn't particularly know each other, though._

_Not until they turned 15._

Kanade explained the rest of the story to the Captain as he listened with a shocked expression on his face. She tried to leave out the more gruesome parts of her childhood, but some of it was essential to the story. When she had finished he spoke, "I didn't hear a word you just said. And, thank you for trusting me…" Kanade patted his hand, which was now resting on the side of the bed, "You're welcome, Captain. Thank you for listening." He turned and added, "Oh. And tell me if you need anything." He said, and with that, the captain nodded and left.

"I see why you respect him so much," She said quietly, "He's a good man." She added. "Yes, he is." Spock added quietly. Dr. McCoy walked in with a tricorder, "We've just gotta give you a checkup," He said, running the tricorder over her. He frowned, "One minute, please." and walked away. "Uh oh…" Kanade said. 'That can't be good…' She thought.

He returned with Nurse Chapel and they looked eager. "Bella," The doctor said, using her first name, "You are… Pregnant." He said, as if he feared her reaction. "Oh good," She said, "Well, not good. But I thought I had a life threatening disease or something…" She amended. Spock squeezed her hand gently. "It's a healthy Half-Vulcan Half-Human girl." Kanade grabbed her stomach, "Don't call her an 'it'!" She said with a playful smile. Chapel patted her forehead, "Of course not, Dear." She said. "How long will I be carrying her?" Kanade wondered aloud. "Well, I'm going off Spock's time-scale here: About 5 months." She put her hands on her stomach and Spock put one hand there too. "Well, I'll… Err, leave you two alone, then." Kanade looked up at him, still smiling, "Thank you, Doctor." She said happily.

"What should we name her?" Kanade asked after about five minutes of silence. "I do not believe I'd be adverse to whatever it is that you pick." Spock said quietly. Kanade twiddled her thumbs for a moment, "How about Alice? That was going to be my younger sister's name. She was still-born, though." Spock looked thoughtful and said, "Alice. Yes, it is a beautiful name." Kanade looked at him with a playfully stern expression, "But," she intervened, "You choose her middle name." Spock smiled a small happy smile, "Amanda. That is my mother's name." Kanade reached up and hugged Spock tightly around his arms and he moved so that she was in a laying position. "Alice Amanda Spock. I like it." Kanade said, sounding tired. "As do I." Spock said. "Rest, Love. I will be here when you wake." She fell asleep quickly, and Spock slept in a chair by her bed.

She woke up and, as Spock promised, he was asleep in a chair by her bed. She felt around her stomach to see if she could feel a bump, yes, there was a small one if you were looking. Kanade decided she was going to get Spock to call his parents. One, she wanted to meet them. And two; The two of them probably would want to know that they would soon be grandparents.

When Spock woke up, she proposed the idea to him and he told her that he had to go to his shift, but that they would do it when he returned.

Elizabeth came running into sick-bay at lunch hour in a panic about how she "just found out she was down here" and "wanted all the details about her and Spock's new relationship". Kanade explained it all in summary (Excluding the part about Ponn-Farr) while they munched on some sandwiches Elizabeth brought. Elizabeth then told her that she was pregnant to Captain Kirk, and that it was a boy. Kanade then told her that she, too, was pregnant and it was a girl. Elizabeth was one of the few people who knew about Kanade's mixed heritage and grasped it was a half-Vulcan half-Human child. "Maybe they'll fall in love and we can be sister-in-laws." Elizabeth said. Kanade chuckled, "We were practically sisters already, Elizabeth." They both laughed, "True…" Elizabeth said. She looked at a clock and bit her lip, "Well, I'd love to stay but you know how it is…" She said. Kanade grinned, "You and Captain Hot-Pants go have fun." She said. Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth and yelled, "I was going to _work _you perv!" with a laugh she walked out of sick-bay.

Nurse Chapel played around with Kanade's hair until it looked like scene hair. Kanade really liked it and thanked her, telling her that she was amazing. Chapel smiled and told her that whenever she was released from sick-bay that they'd have to hang out after their shifts. Kanade nodded in agreement.

Spock showed up to the Sick-Bay about 30 minutes after his shift, apologizing for his lateness; something to do with repairs to the engines. She shrugged it off, not really caring. As promised, they made the call to Spock's parents. A woman with grey hair and fascinating grayish eyes appeared on the screen, "Spock, such a surprise! What's got you calling us today?" She asked excitedly. "Mother, I wished to have you meet my mate, Kanade." Spock said, with a hint of excitement. "Welcome to the family, Kanade," The woman said sweetly, "You can call me mom. Or Amanda. Whichever you choose." She added. "Alright, Amanda. There's something else we needed to tell you, as well."

Spock looked at Kanade, "Perhaps my father should hear about this part, as well." He said. "Okay." Amanda and Kanade said in unison. Amanda's face disappeared for a moment, and returned with a Vulcan who Kanade assumed was Spock's father. "Father, this is my mate, Kanade." Sarek looked at her with mild distaste, "A human, Spock?" He asked. Spock looked at Kanade as though he were asking permission, and she nodded. "Kanade, like myself, is a Half-Human Half-Vulcan hybrid. However, she chose to follow the path of humanity, rather than the teachings of Surak." Sarek nodded, "I see," was all he said. "What is it that you needed to tell us, dear?" Amanda asked. "Right. Well," These were Spock's parents so she could say this freely, "We were down on a planet, captured, and Spock had his Ponn-Farr. He and I were in the basic part of starting a relationship at the time, and well…" She put her hand on her belly, "In about 5 months, you two are going to be the Grandparents of a Half-Human Half-Vulcan baby girl." Amanda smiled, and the ghost of a smile appeared on Sarek's face as well. "Any names yet?" Amanda asked. "Alice Amanda Spock." The new parents said together. A huge smile lit up Amanda's face, "Spock…" She said breathlessly. Kanade's fist clenched, she needed to lie down again soon, that stab wound was beginning to really hurt.

Spock felt it through the link, "Unfortunately, we must depart. Kanade is experiencing the after-effects of some wounds on the planets surface, and is in need of bed rest." Amanda and Sarek nodded, "Live long and prosper, Spock and Kanade." He said. The two of them put up the Ta'al and the transmission ended.

Rather than have Kanade walk back to sick-bay, Spock carried her. It was pretty funny, actually. The crew openly stared at it, a few even whispered to each-other. Neither of them really cared, though. It's not like they _didn't_ want people to know.

When they walked through the doors of sick-bay, McCoy was there, telling her she was 30 minutes overdue for a few painkillers. He hypo'd her and she felt instant relief, so much that she fell asleep while she was still in Spock's warm arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I wasn't even alive when Star Trek aired, No, I don't own it.

Authors Notes: I've got good news and bad news. Good news is, my hands don't really hurt that much, now. Bad news is, I stepped on a sewing needle and it plunged into my foot. Ouch. REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL BETTER. Please? Please? Even if you say you hate it, P. L. E. A. S. E.

Chapter 9

The rest of her imprisonment was pretty much normal. Excluding the extra visit from the Captain;

_He walked into the room and it brightened instantly, probably due to the huge smile on his face. He patted his friend on the back and said, "Hey, Bones." Even the Doctor seemed to lighten up, for a moment at least. "Hey, Jim. What's got you down in my little hole today?" He asked. The Captain smiled, "Visiting Miss Monroe, just making sure you having hypo'd her to death." The doctor grunted and pointed him in Kanade's direction. He walked over there and sat in the visitors chair, "Hey there. I hope the good Doctor hasn't tortured you _too_ much." He said jokingly. Kanade laughed, "No. He's been rather gentle with me, actually. Should that worry me?" The Captain laughed, "Yes! Beware the evil Bones." They heard the doctor yell from the other room, "Dammit Jim, you're going to scare the poor girl!" And they both chuckled, the nurses were in the corner snickering about it as well._

"_I have two presents for you," Kirk said pulling a box from behind his back and handing it to Kanade. She smiled, "Awe thanks!" She said happily. "It's from Elizabeth, Spock, and me." He said. In the box there was a book, an old, real, book. With actual pages! It was a twilight book, 'Elizabeth must have told them I like that series," She thought. Considering that she'd told Elizabeth that when they were about 13, it was amazing that she'd remembered. "I love it!" She said enthusiastically. Kirk smiled again and squeezed her shoulders, "The other one, was that we're all going on shore leave!" Kanade smiled, "I look forward to it." "Good. Anyway, I have to go to a meeting. Catch'a later!" he said._

She smiled, if Spock wasn't already the love of her life, she would probably try to pursue the handsome Captain. Besides, Elizabeth seemed pretty happy in her position already. Everything was working out perfectly; Minus the fact that she was in sick-bay. But she gets out today.

She left the sickbay with solid instructions that _"If you start feeling abnormal pain, come back here immediately."_ from the cranky doctor. Unfortunately, she couldn't start working until tomorrow, because by the time she was released her shift would have pretty much been over. She went to the recreational room for a little while, but got bored. Random crewmembers, mostly female, kept asking her why Mr. Spock was carrying her through the hall-way before. She just said, "Because I was going to sickbay," Every time it came up. She was afraid that Spock didn't really want to advertise their relationship.

Spock was lucky; most people were too intimidated by him to ask any questions. Although Kanade was, in reality, much more dangerous, she looked quite harmless.

Kanade probable wouldn't be able to hide the baby bump much longer, so when that time came she'd have to think of an explanation. She'd probably just ask Spock if he minded her telling people.

So she hid in her quarters. A knock on the door startled her and she instinctively covered her stomach with her hands. After catching her breath she yelled, "Come in!" and the door opened to reveal Spock. She smiled as he walked in, he smiled slightly as well. "Spock, people are guessing that we have a relationship… Do you mind if I just tell them?" He looked confused, "Of course I do not mind, why would I?" Kanade twirled some hair around her fingers, "I don't know. It just seemed like a good idea to ask first." He nodded.

He sat next to her on the bed, "The Captain has informed me that we are scheduled for a shore leave in the near future. Would you like to go with me?" Spock asked, as though he were afraid she would say no. "Sure," She said happily. She leaned her head into his side and he put his arms around her shoulders, it was nice.

After a while of that her would started hurting, and she flew back instinctively with a groan. "What is it?" Spock asked, clearly worried. "Oh, I stayed in that position to long and my wound here," She pointed to her side, "Started to get sore." He picked her up and repositioned her so that she was lying correctly on the bed. She smiled gratefully at him, "I'm fine, now. Thanks. Lay with me?" She invited. He nodded and laid himself next to her.

If Kanade was being honest with herself, and she always tried to be, she knew she was **very** horny. Spock probably felt it too since their minds were connected. Or was it Spock that was horny? Who knows…? She looked at him to find that he was already looking at her. "Kanade, you are injured. That is not a good idea." She blushed, "Spock, it's not that bad. It only hurts when I'm in one position too long. Besides; Sex is good for the baby." She said playfully. He sighed, "If you become hurt, please tell me." She hugged him, "Okay," She said and they began to undress.

They'd redressed and fallen asleep right after making love, Spock had even fell asleep in Kanade's room. He'd woken up right at 6, as had Kanade. She immediately noticed that the bump was a bit bigger, slightly visible. Of course, it could have had something to do with how tight the women's uniform was. The two showered together, ate, and left for their shift.

People stared and whispered as they walked side-by-side, Kanade's baby bump clearly definable. There were whispers, people stopped in their tracks to see if what they were seeing was true. Kanade grabbed Spock's hand, just so that people would know she _could_, in fact, see them staring so rudely. This made people gasp. At first, Kanade wondered why, but she remembered that people saw Spock as a living computer. So… That would explain the reactions. That's why she liked the Captain and Doctor; they, too, saw Spock as a living being. He was a good person, yet people judge him because he's different.

They reached the science station, there was a second seat installed so that Kanade could help him out. Elizabeth was sitting on the captain's lap, and they were kissing. 'Either the Captains reputation for one night stands isn't all it's cracked up to be, or he _really_ likes Elizabeth." Kanade thought. They walked over to the science station and checked everything. Elizabeth and Kirk were the only other ones on the bridge, and Kanade wasn't all that sure that they knew they still weren't.

After a few minutes Kirk and Elizabeth looked back at Spock and Kanade, who sat there looking unamused by there previous display. Elizabeth blushed at the Captain said, "Oh, hi guys! When did you get here." Spock crossed his arms, "Approximately 9.7 minutes ago." He said. The Captain grinned and swung the seat around to face the front again. Mr. Sulu and Chekhov walked out of the turbo lift simultaneously and sat in their seats, followed by Uhura who walked in a few minutes after them.

The doctor occasionally visited the bridge to remind Kirk and Spock that they were due for a physical, the both argued. After a while, McCoy pulled rank on them and they were forced to oblige. Scotty came up to watch over things while they were gone, and Elizabeth temporarily occupied Spock's seat.

"So, do you like him?" Elizabeth asked in a sing-songy voice. Kanade raised an eyebrow and pointed to her stomach, "What do _you_ think?" she asked sarcastically. "Do you really _really _like him?" She asked, enjoying her friends irritation. "Yes! Not _only_ do I like him; I _love _him, with my entire heart." She whispered angrily. Elizabeth laughed, "It takes _a lot_ to make you admit _love_ for someone. Love is like a dirty word in your dictionary." Kanade bit her lip, "Maybe I was waiting for the right person to say that about. I don't have the _normal _tenancy to tell everyone in my sight that I love them." Elizabeth laughed lightly, "I do," She said. "Well, I'd love to stay… But I've got to get some coffee for Jim." Kanade nodded, sort of relieved

Spock and Kirk walked out of the turbo-lift and into their designated areas on the bridge. Kanade was working by this time, and the two of them worked in silence.

They both went to the cafeteria to meet Kirk, McCoy, and Elizabeth. When they arrived, they sat at the same table as the doctor, who was the only one there. McCoy and Spock were in a heated argument about whether or not it would be a good idea to make genetically engineered super humans. Spock said it was dangerous to allow such an illogical species to have extra abilities. McCoy said that it always worked in old Earth movies and everyone loved the super hero.

Kirk and Elizabeth showed up, and they reeked of sex. The doctor dramatically wrinkled his nose and Kirk smiled, sitting right next to him. Elizabeth sat next to Kanade, and she covered her nose. Elizabeth laughed, enjoying her friend's obvious discomfort. "Jeeze, Elizabeth, you _really stink."_ Kanade said, everyone but Spock laughed. Odd that Elizabeth laughed too, but she was one of those people who thought everything was funny.

"So," Kirk started when things had calmed, "Shore leave is officially in about four months, now. Komak wants us to scout around for a while first." Elizabeth looked at Kanade, "Isn't that around your due-date?" Kanade looked at the doctor expectantly, "Uhh…" The doctor nodded, "Yes. She might actually give birth while we're on leave, if it all lines up right." Kanade smiled, "Cool."

That would be pretty cool if she gave birth while on shore-leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nopee. Not mine. Star Trek, isn't mine. I do own a toaster, though. It makes excellent toast.

Authors Notes: Here we are, the final Chapter. I was going to write out the entire pregnancy… But it would have been pretty boring. Before you get all mad, the sequel to this story is Renegade, through the child's POV. ;D Enjoy, and REVIEW PLEASE.

Chapter 10

They had been on the whole two weeks of shore leave, but Kanade was too big to do anything. Her stomach was huge from the precious cargo in it, Alice kicked a lot and caused bruises though. Kanade didn't really care, it was kind of cute. The doctor said that she was actually more Vulcan than human, about 65% Vulcan and 35% human.

Kanade sat on the couch of her and Spock's shared room, and began to feel pressure, and it was _painful_. She'd been ignoring it, but she felt that it was the baby. "Spock!" she'd said, worry lacing her tone, "I think the baby's coming." He ran over and put his hand on her stomach, with a quick nod, he scooped her into his arms and ran to the doctors room. Quickly explaining the situation, the Doctor called Nurse Chapel who showed up out of breath from running there.

The doctors prepared Kanade for birth quickly, and she was settled on the bed with the doctor injecting her full of hypos for pain. Plus, she wasn't contracting, so he tried to fix it. After about 30 minutes with no luck, he numbed her up for a C-section. She had an odd reaction that caused her eyes to turn red like they had when she'd fought, and Spock held her down as the doctors hurried to remove the baby from her womb. She kept inflicting pain on Spock by accident, but realized what she was doing and tried to fight the animalistic urge to kill.

Just as Dr. McCoy pulled the baby out, Chapel injected Kanade with sleeping medication to stop her from killing everyone in the room. The wall blew out and a familiar blonde woman and two younger looking boys ran into the room. They all held old guns with metal bullets. "You have something that's _mine_," The blonde snarled. Spock ran forward and viciously punched at the blonde, but the boys ripped him off and pointed guns to his head. McCoy and Chapel were holding the baby and standing in front of Kanade with phasers. They both began to scream, blood came out of every hole in their body. The blonde gently picked up the baby and looked at it lovingly. The boys hit Spock in the face until he passed out, and carried Kanade out behind the blonde.

Three hours later, Spock, Chapel, and McCoy find themselves in a hospital with visitors from the _Enterprise_. They explained the situation to Kirk and he nodded, but he said they were in critical condition and shouldn't be going anywhere.

2 weeks later, Spock was healed, and Spock went on a rescue mission to find Kanade and Alice. After doing some serious research, he found the facility where the two were being held. He saw her, a girl with black hair, pointed ears, long legs and arms… But then he noticed, brown eyes just like his, and the same blue tint his hair had, rather than Kanade's brown tint. That couldn't be Alice, though. This girl looked about 15, and Alice wasn't even one yet. "Ahh. We've expected you," he heard a woman behind him say. "Yes, that _is _her. Your daughter. Damaged, I'm afraid. We accelerated her age though; What would we do with a baby?" She said. At the time, we thought she was a renegade, but she has too much of you in her. Take her, but we'll keep the woman." The blonde said, Spock opened his mouth to argue and she cut him off, "Or we could kill both of you." Spock nodded.

"Alice. Come." The girl nodded and walked forward, "Good luck with her. She's a mute." The blonde said. Two large ape-like men walked forward and escorted the two out of the building. They walked for a long distance in silence until Spock called the _Enterprise_ requesting a beam-up. Once they were on board, Spock took her to his Quarters. "Alice, do you understand what I am saying." The young girl calmly nodded at the Vulcan, completely unafraid.

Spock found that she concealed emotions like her people did. Never smiling or frowning, simply replying or shrugging her shoulders. "I know that you are a mute―" The girl looked at him intently, "I am not a mute." She said softly. Spock stared at her, confused, "You are not?" The girl shook her head, "I simply had nothing to say to those… Animals." She said, disgust clear in her voice. "They told me that they wanted me because of my abilities. They…" Spock put his arm on her shoulder; this made her confident enough to tell him, "They beat me, telling me to at least speak. I did not, however. They'd have used me for their own malicious purposes had they known what I could do." Spock nodded, urging her to go on, "I said nothing, did not scream when they beat me, did not use my abilities to stop them, they remained intangible. This is why they were to kill me, I was useless to them." She said, clenching her fists but otherwise appearing completely composed. Spock did something that shocked both of them; he hugged his daughter, for perhaps two whole minutes, brushing his hands through her hair in an attempt to comfort her. She laid her head on his shoulder limply.

He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, she smiled a bit, "But I knew they couldn't kill me. Their strongest fighter would scream in agony as I watched.

Because, they were wrong about me."

Her eyes turned a disturbing color of burgundy.

"I, am a renegade."


End file.
